wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blazing Fire
Oasis ran as fast as she could to the hatchery. "What should we name them?" She asked Scorpion. "I don't know, but we have waited a full year for our little ones to hatch. We will know when we see them." They entered the room to see their six little eggs were shaking. Then one cracked open. The little dragonet had greyish yellow scales and her undeveloped barb was black. The queen picked up the little princess. "I'll name you Burn," she said to the squeaking dragonet. Then another egg cracked opened out came a little boy. He had a black barb like his sister, but his scales were a pale yellow. "His name will be Coyote," Oasis stated to her husband who nodded in agreement. The third little dragonet was another boy; his scales where like his brother's, but he had a diamond pattern down his neck "Smolder?" Scorpion suggested to his wife. "Yes. Smolder, little Smolder" While she said that, the forth egg hatched. The dragonet had the same diamond pattern down her neck, but she wore an unsettling grin on her snout that made you feel like she could see though your soul. "Blister." The king shuddered. Oasis knew when she saw her that this would be the daughter who would kill her. When the fifth egg hatched she had something to distract her from Blister and she named him Rattlesnake. The last little dragonet had a pale yellow scales and barb, her eyes where wide with curiosity. She was the prettiest of all of the hatchlings. "Blaze," the queen whispered. "Your name will be Blaze." "Ow, that hurt!" Blaze waled after her sister struck her with the harmless barb "weak!" Burn cackled Coyote frowned at his sister even though he was strong like Burn he preferred to fight with his family not against his family he saw Blister was watching her sister's fighting skills he didn't like that one bit then their mother walked into the room "Ok little ones what did you learn today?" "We learnt how to fight," Blister answered in a voice that sent shudders down your back but everyone was used to it by now "Good, now Blaze do you want to look around the kingdom of Sand?" "yes mother," Blaze giggled with glee I finally get to see my future kingdom and all of my future subjects Blaze thought. Blaze waved at all of her future subjects while she was walking up to her mother she was finally ten a dragon not a dragonet and now her barb had very powerful venom in it. She sat next to blister she shuffled a little further away from her, then Oasis stood up "My dear subjects you are attending my dragonets coming of age ceremony where they all have changed from dragonets to dragons I know that Scorpion would be proud as am I, now I will call up all of my dragonets and present them with their diadems, Burn, Coyote, Smolder, Blister, Rattlesnake and Blaze, are now dragons!" The crowd of sand wings cheered. "Smolder why are you holding a scavenger mother told us to leave them alone!" Blaze said in a cautious voice "But she is so cute," Smolder answered, Blaze sighed in agreement the scavenger was adorable. "Come on we got to catch up!" Smolder dropped the scavenger and raced after Rattlesnake, Blaze flew as fast as her wings could carry her. When she arrived she collapsed onto the sand stone, they ordered a dragonet to help her get to her room. Blaze didn't like her, now that dragonet is to pretty there should be a law that no one should be prettier than me, yes once I am queen I will make sure that it is against the law to be prettier than me Blaze smiled at that idea she scolded the dragonet and went to sleep. Blaze opened the door to see what woke her she saw her sister Blister out in the corridor "what are you doing Blister?" then her mother came from around the corner and collided with the sisters. "Ow! Mother, you stepped on my foot." Blaze cried out, Blister just sunk into the shadows, Oasis glared down at her. "What's the hurry?" Blister asked in a calm voice "is there a royal crisis? Let me guess, Smolder tried to run off with his girlfriend again." "No I took care of her, I'm just going to check on the treasury." Oasis answered. "Ooo, sparkly things! Good night, Mother." Blaze yawned, she had a good night's sleep until she heard a scream. Can no one edit my story it would make me sad Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)